The present invention relates to caps, glides or feet attachable to structural legs or posts and, in particular, to a split hemispherical foot with cooperating snap-over retaining lips securable to furniture legs. Feet or glides have been secured to furniture legs to increase the surface area contact between the furniture and the floor and to reduce the amount of friction between the furniture and the floor. Spherical glides having a flattened lower surface and made of hard durable plastic have been developed to fit over the ends of furniture legs. These spherical glides increase the surface area contact between the furniture and the floor and the hard durable plastic of the glide provides a low friction surface for contact with the floor.
Such spherical glides are preferably made in two pieces or halves because the two-piece construction results in an economical design that is easy to manufacture and assemble. Various techniques have been used to join individual halves to form a spherical glide. Glue has been used to join the halves but such a practice has been generally unsatisfactory. The gluing process is time-consuming, messy and results in an unsatisfactory looking product. When the halves are put together, glue is forced between seams and often hardens on the outer surface of the glide causing unacceptable appearance.
Attempts have been made to fasten the halves forming a glide by sonic welding. However, the resultant welds often lack the necessary strength to hold the two halves together and the welding process often results in an unsatisfactorily appearing product.